A Kiss Goodbye
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: One shot. Hiei learns that a simple kiss goodbye might not be so simple. Hiei and Kurama fluff. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it. Not part of my series.


This is my first try at this, so let's see if I can get my whole idea across in one shot. I'm going to try this for a while because I felt guilty when I didn't update one of my longer stories fast enough. I hope you like it.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**A Kiss Goodbye**

Kurama hummed along with the song coming from the portable CD player on the counter as he put the last of the spices in the pot on the stove. He smiled as he felt Hiei flit in through his bedroom window.

Kurama knew Hiei was aware of his location but the fire demon hadn't come downstairs, so the fox called him telepathically. 'Hiei. come down and join me in the kitchen.'

It had hadn't been easy but the clever fox had finally convinced Hiei to come over tonight. A few days ago Kurama had come to a very important decision, he was going to let his partner in on a little secret. Kurama was in love with Hiei. Over the years his feelings for the fire demon had grown from friendship, to a crush, to head over heals in love.

Looking up Kurama suppressed a giggle when he saw Hiei tentatively peek around the kitchen door. "Where's the ningen Fox?"

Kurama's heart raced with anticipation as he reached out to draw Hiei into the kitchen. "Relax Hiei, it's just us tonight. My mother went to visit her cousin for the weekend. I decided to cook something special and thought it might be nice to share it with you."

Hiei wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Stupid Fox, you know I hate most ningen food."

Turning his back on Hiei, Kurama stirred the contents of the pot with a laugh. "Yes, Hiei, I am perfectly aware you don't like ningen food, but I'll bet you like this."

He didn't have to turn around to know Hiei had smelled his handy work. The fire demon's stomach growling gave him away. He felt Hiei move up behind him to peer around him trying to see into the pot Kurama was stirring.

Kurama's heart skipped several beats when he turned around and found Hiei so close he could have been in his arms. Hiei was so focused on what was in the pot it took him a moment to realize their close proximity. He jumped back and looked away nervously. "Smells like rabbit stew. I didn't know you could get rabbit in those ningen shops. You know rabbit's not good if it's not fresh."

Kurama was getting plates from the cupboard. "Would I serve you anything but fresh rabbit Hiei? I caught it myself this morning. Those aren't ningen vegetables in there either. Every vegetable and spice in that pot is from the Makai. Now wash your hands it's about ready."

By the time Kurama had the plates on the kitchen table Hiei was seated and drying his hands on his pants. Kurama just shook his head with a smile as he brought the pot to the table and began serving them. Hiei wasted no time and was eating like he was starving.

Kurama ate slowly, taking pleasure in watching Hiei enjoying the meal he had made. When Hiei helped himself to seconds Kurama smiled. "Can I take that to mean you liked my stew?"

Hiei paused with a mouth full of food. Wide eyed he nodded shyly at his partner. Kurama just smiled. "Thank you Hiei. This is fun, having dinner just the two of us."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, with only the soft music from the CD player filling the quiet.

When the kitchen was cleaned up they went up to Kurama's room. Hiei sat quietly in the window sill listening to Kurama talk about various things only injecting the occasional 'Hn' when needed.

Kurama was nervous. So far the evening had been perfect. He was afraid if he confessed his feelings now it would at the very least ruin the mood. At most he would find himself at the receiving end of Hiei's katana.

Deep in his thoughts it took him a moment to realize Hiei was preparing to leave. Kurama jumped up. "Hiei, where are you going?"

Hiei's eyes widened. "Not that it's any of your business Fox but I'm going to Makai. I have to find a demon for Koenma who's been causing trouble along the border."

Kurama reached out and took Hiei's arm before he could flit away. Deciding it was time to take the first step Kurama spoke. He was so nervous his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Hiei, please be careful. I hope you'll come see me when you get back."

Kurama took a deep breath to boost his courage then leaned over and gently kissed Hiei on the cheek. Before he knew what hit him Kurama found himself on the floor. "Kurama, what the hell was that!"

Kurama didn't rise but bit his lip before replying softly. "It was just a kiss goodbye Hiei."

Hiei glared at him. "Stupid Fox."

When Hiei flitted out the window Kurama sighed. "That went well. At least I'm not dead."

XXXX

Two weeks and three demons later Hiei stood in Koenma's private apartment watching the junior godling primp in front of a mirror. "Thanks for meeting me here Hiei. I've got a date in a few minutes."

Servants were setting the table on the terrace and soft music played in the background. "What's a date?"

Koenma paused to look at Hiei a bit surprised before he remembered who he was talking to. "Well, when two people like each other and want to get to know each other on a more personal level, they spend time alone together. For my date with Boton tonight I had my chef prepare her favorite meal. After dinner we'll go for a walk in the garden and talk. Then if I'm lucky, I might just get to give her a kiss goodbye when she leaves."

The last thing Hiei heard was 'a kiss goodbye'. His mind raced as Koenma turned to give instructions to the servants.

Kurama had invited him to have dinner alone with him. _'This is fun, having dinner just the two of us.' _The fox had fixed one of his favorite meals. _'Would I serve you anything but fresh rabbit Hiei?' _There had been soft music playing and after dinner they had gone to Kurama's room where he had listened to his partner talk for over two hours.

Those memories all paled as Hiei remembered Kurama's last, pained words. _'It was just a kiss goodbye Hiei.'_

When Koenma turned back to get Hiei's report all he saw was a blur as the fire demon flitted away.

XXXXX

A heat wave had hit the city and even at midnight it was incredibly hot. Unable to stand being cooped up in his room any longer Kurama slipped out the window up to the roof.

Sitting on the roof looking up at the stars all Kurama could think about was Hiei. It had been two weeks since he left. Two weeks since a simple goodbye kiss had taken away his best friend, the man he loved.

High in a tree across the street Hiei had been watching him for some time. The usually elegant fox was wearing only dark green boxers and a black tank top. His hair was a mess and he looked tired. No, Hiei amended, he looked sad. Wondering if he were the cause of that look, Hiei flitted toward his partner.

Kurama stiffened when he felt Hiei land behind and above him on the roof but he didn't turn around. Sadly, he hung his head, not sure of Hiei's reason for being there. Softly, Kurama spoke the words that might somehow save their friendship. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want that kind of affection from me. I promise not to disregard your feelings again."

After a few minutes of silence Hiei scooted down next to Kurama. "Why did you do it Fox?"

Kurama replied quietly, still not looking at Hiei. "I guess I just wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted you to know that I miss you when you're gone. That I look forward to when you return. That I like spending time with you. That I worry about you and want you to be safe. That I want you to be happy. That I'm happy when you're with me. That I'm sad when you're not. I wanted to say so many things with that kiss Hiei."

Kurama didn't see the shocked expression on Hiei's face. "You can say all that with a kiss?"

With a weak laugh Kurama snuck a peek at Hiei. "Yes, Hiei. There are many kinds of kisses that say so much more than that. There are kisses of friendship, caring, love and passion."

Hiei thought a moment before his next question. "Kurama, which one did you give me?"

The redhead drew a deep breath before he spoke. "Hiei, I value your friendship more than any treasure I ever owned. I know what I'm about to say may destroy our friendship but I can't keep it inside any more, the secret is tearing me apart. The kiss goodbye I gave you Hiei, was given out of love."

Kurama held his breath until Hiei spoke. "If your kiss goodbye said all that, what would a kiss hello say?"

It took Kurama a moment to comprehend Hiei's words. His heart began to pound as he replied. "A kiss hello would say, welcome back. I missed you. I'm glad you're safe. I'm happy you're with me again. It could say all that and more."

Hiei nodded and turned to face Kurama. "Can a kiss hello be given out of love too Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei seemed to lean closer. Hiei smirked as the fox nodded, seeming to forget how to form words. "Uh huh."

"Hn." Hiei looked from Kurama's slightly parted lips up into deep green eyes as he leaned closer, gently pressing their lips together.

Kurama thought he must be dreaming. When they parted from the brief kiss Hiei looked away shyly. Kurama barely heard his whispered words. "Hello, Fox."

Kurama only paused a moment before grabbing Hiei by the hand to drag him across the roof. "Kurama, where are we going?"

A wicked grin crossed the Youko's face. "I thought we could go to my room and I could show you some other kisses. Like some romantic kisses and when you're ready maybe some passionate kisses."

A blush crossed Hiei's face. "Alright Fox, but tell me something first. Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Kurama smiled and blushed himself. "What can I say? I missed you and it smells like you."

Together they jumped down into Kurama's bedroom window. "Crazy Fox, take my shirt off."

With a twinkle in his green eyes Kurama slowly drew Hiei's black tank top up his chest and pulled it off. Dropping it to the floor he stepped closer to a wide eyed Hiei. "If you wanted me to undress Hiei all you had to do was ask."

Recovering from the fox's strip tease Hiei pulled Kurama closer by a red forelock. "Crazy Fox."

"Crazy for you Hiei." Closing the distance between them, Kurama gave Hiei the first of many romantic kisses.

THE END


End file.
